supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Asylum
Asylum ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel und die zehnte der gesamten Serie. Zusammenfassung Als Sam und Dean ein altes Haus untersuchen, das eine sehr dunkle Vergangenheit hat, wird Sam von einer fremden Macht in den Bann gezogen. Er verliert alle Vernunft und ist hinter Dean her. Inhalt Zwei Polizisten werden nachts zu einem Einsatz im alten Roosevelt Krankenhaus in Rockford/Illinois gerufen. Sie sollen drei Kinder, die sich in dem verwaisten und abgewrackten Gebäude aufhalten, auffinden und rauswerfen. Der ältere Cop findet sie schließlich, während der andere noch durch das ehemalige Krankenhaus irrt. Plötzlich geht seine Taschenlampe aus und eine Tür öffnet sich wie von Geisterhand... Als die Kinder wegfahren, will der ältere Polizist gerade seinen Kollegen Keith anrufen, als dieser plötzlich hinter ihm steht, die Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet, sonst aber anscheinend unversehrt bis auf kurzes Nasenbluten. Keith kommt nach Hause. Seine Frau entschuldigt sich für ihren letzten Streit, aber er reagiert gar nicht. Er holt lediglich seine Waffe aus seiner Tasche und erschießt sie einfach. Danach erschießt er sich selbst. Dean und Sam suchen derweil nach einem neuen Fall und unterhalten sich über ihren Dad, als Deans Handy klingelt. Er hat eine SMS von einem unbekannten Absender bekommen und vermutet, dass diese von seinem Vater ist, da sie Koordinaten enthält. Dies würde bedeuten, dass dieser noch lebt. Die Koordinaten führen nach Rockford. Nach einer Recherche steht der nächste Job schnell fest, zumal auch etwas über das Roosevelt Krankenhaus im Journal steht. Sam ist ganz und gar nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken, sich von seinem verschollenen Dad einen Fall aufdrücken zu lassen, da er sich immer mehr in seine Wut reinsteigert. Es ist deutlich, dass dort ein enormes, über Jahre aufgebautes, Konfliktpotential besteht. Sam und Dean suchen als erstes den Partner des verstorbenen Polizisten auf und erfahren, dass Keith ein normaler Cop war, der glücklich mit seiner Frau zusammengelebt hat und sogar eine Familie mit ihr gründen wollte, nichts also, was auf eine solche Tat hindeuten würde. Deshalb schauen sich die beiden Brüder also das Krankenhaus an und stoßen auf den South Wing, der auch explizit im Journal erwähnt wird. 1972 waren drei Kinder in die Schule eingebrochen, von denen nur eines überlebte. Während Dean und Sam durch die Schule laufen, auf der Suche nach spiritueller Energie, macht sich Dean permanent über Sams Fähigkeiten lustig. In der Psychiatrie kommt es erneut zu einer Diskussion über ihren Vater. Dean möchte das Thema vermeiden, während Sam Antworten auf all seine vielen Fragen will. Sam sucht die Praxis von Dr. James Elicott auf, dessen Vater im Journal als Leiter der Psychiatrie ausgewiesen wurde, aber er kann weder etwas über den Vater oder den South Wing in Erfahrung bringen. Da sie aber den Ursprung in der Psychiatrie vermuten, suchen sie erneut das Hospital auf. Dieses Mal bei Nacht. Dort hält sich bereits ein jugendliches Pärchen auf, wobei nur der Junge interessiert ist und sich umschaut, während seine Freundin ängstlich hinter im zurückbleibt. Plötzlich erlischt die Taschenlampe des Jungen. Hinter ihm taucht seine vermeintliche Freundin auf und küsst ihn. Doch als Rufe der richtigen Freundin ertönen, ist er total schockiert. Er wurde von einem Zombie geküsst. Derweil filmen Sam und Dean das alte Krankenhaus, während immer wieder eine Gestalt hinter ihnen herhuscht. Sie entdecken zunächst einen Jungen in einer Zwangsjacke, der bereits zum Zombie geworden ist. Kurz darauf taucht ein weiblicher Zombie auf, der Sam zugetan scheint. Allerdings greift sie ihn merkwürdigerweise nicht an. Trotzdem schießt Dean ihr ihren Kopf weg. Wenig später finden sie die verstörte Freundin des Jungen. Cat berichtet zitternd, dass Gavin irgendwo im Gebäude sei und geschrieen hätte. Sie schließt sich den Brüdern an. Sam findet ihn schließlich am Boden liegend. Er erzählt, dass ein Mädchen ihn geküsst und ihm irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert hätte. Unerwartet geht Deans Taschenlampe aus und Cat wird in einen Raum gezogen, in dem nur gähnende Leere herrscht. Doch plötzlich ist ein Zombie im Raum. Sam ruft ihr zu, dass sie den Zombie unbedingt angucken müsste. Widerwillig tut sie das und der Zombie flüstert ihr etwas Unverständliches ins Ohr: 1 37. Dann öffnet sich die Tür wieder und sie berichtet von dem Vorfall. Während Sam, Cat und Gavin nach einem Ausgang suchen, um das Krankenhaus verlassen zu können, hat Dean in der Psychiatrie Notizen des Dr. Ellicotts gefunden, in denen Versuche, Menschen wütend zu machen, und Geduldexperimente beschrieben sind. Dean schließt aus den Notizen, dass dieses Experiment wohl auch an Keith durchgeführt worden sein musste. Die drei anderen stellen in der Zeit fest, dass alle Fenster und Türen verschlossen sind und Sam gibt Cat ein Gewehr, damit sie sich zur Not wehren kann, um danach auf die Suche nach Dean zu gehen, der ihn angerufen hat. Und wieder erlischt das Licht in der Taschenlampe. Er sieht einen Schatten verschwinden und wird kurz darauf von einem Zombie angegriffen, der ihm "Hab keine angst" ins Ohr flüstert, anstand ihm zu schaden. Währenddessen erschießt Cat fast Dean, weil sie ihn im ersten Moment für einen Zombie hält. Sie stellen fest, dass Dean es nicht war, der Sam angerufen hat und Dean stürmt ins Basement, um ihn zu finden. Sam taucht mit irrem Blick auf, erscheint aber sonst recht normal. Er hat nichts ungewöhnliches gesehen. Nun blutet auch Sam aus der Nase und bedroht Dean. Er ist sauer, dass Dean immer die Führerrolle inne hatte und schießt auf Deans Brust. Er wirft Dean alles vor, was ihn stört, er hält ihn für pathetic und würde nur das tun, was sein Vater ihm sagt, anstatt sein eigenes Hirn zu benutzen. Dean gibt Sam daraufhin seine Waffe mit der Bitte, ihn damit zu erschießen und fragt ihn, ob er wirklich seinen eigenen Bruder töten kann. Zunächst zögert Sam, drückt dann aber doch ab. Es ertönt nur ein Klicken, die Waffe ist nicht geladen. Dean verpasst ihm einen Tritt und schlägt ihn k.o. Er entschuldigt sich mit den Worten "Sorry, Sammy" und sucht den Zombie-Dr., um ihm den Gar aus zu machen. Im Schrank findet er eine Leiche und auch Dean kommt in den Genuss der Gehirnwäsche, die der Horrorarzt mit seinen bloßen Händen durchführt. Sam verbrennt aber die Leiche und man sieht, wie zunächst auch die Hände des Arztes verbrennen und dann sein gesamter Körper. Sam erwacht schließlich aus seinem erzwungenen Nickerchen und entschuldigt sich für alles. Er könne sich an alles, was er gesagt habe, erinnern und hätte es nicht so gemeint. Auch das Pärchen bedankt sich für die Rettung. Als die beiden Brüder endlich zur Ruhe kommen, schläft Sam schnell ein. Er hört auch nicht das klingelnde Handy. Dean geht also dran. Es ist sein Dad... Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden